SMUT: WTF, part two
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: The sequel to my WTF story. 25 ONESHOTS dedicated to love, passion and well.. Smut. THIS FIC CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, SLASH AND SUBJECT MATTER THAT MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS. If you can't handle it, don't read. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, as promised, the sequel to WTF, attack of the plot bunnies. It just so happens, I'm reading a really raunchy romance novel and I had this gloriously evil idea to make this 25 ONESHOT Romance fics. Same thing as WTF, if you see a plot bunny that you want to use, go for it! There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**WARNING: MAJOR SLASH, SMUT AND ALL SORTS OF OTHER GOODIES! THERE WILL BE SUBJECT MATTER IN HERE VERY CLOSE TO BEING LEMONS, LIMES, CROSS DRESSING AND VERY POSSIBLY RAPE! For those of you new to fanfiction termonlogy, that means SEXUAL CONTENT. If you can't handle that, stop reading now. **

**I dunno where this will go, but it's going to be toe curling... **

**No worries, I will try to keep this Rated T... **

**Chapter One- Wet Dream... **

Sunstreaker was happy. Oh Primus was he happy. There, curled up in his lap, purring like a glitch-kitten, was the sexiest Femme on Cybertron. She pouted seductively and ran her fingers down his chest plate, circling just above his spark, which jumped at the contact, sending shock waves of pleasure through his systems as he struggled to keep his processors from glitching. If he played his cards right, he would be interfacing tonight.

"So handsome... Come here often?"

Primus almighty, even her voice was sexy. He posed himself perfectly to show off his gorgeous face and purred softly, making his voice into a silk dagger that had never failed to cut through a Femme like a hot knife through butter.

"Only when your here beautiful. What's your name?"

She purred, running her tongue across her top lip and leaned forward, her beautiful blue optics burning into his invitingly. She whispered, before nibbling on his audio receptor. He fought back a gasp as his already very excited system shuddered. "Whatever you want it to be... "

"I'm Sunstreaker... Tell me, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from the matrix and into my lap..."

She silenced him with a kiss, almost threatening to overload him right there in the middle of the bar, then giggled, pouting out her pretty bottom lip and leaning back slightly, giving him perfect view of her well endowed chest plate. Oh sweet Primus, if he could interface with her he could die a happy mech.

"I'm your angel baby... Now, are you going to talk me to to death or shall we go somewhere?"

There was a god. Sunstreaker thanked him graciously for making him the irresistible femme magnet he was and got up, tenderly taking her hand and leading her through the crowd.

She slammed him onto the recharge berth and he groaned as she burried her tongue on his mouth. Oh PRIMUS could she kiss. He gasped as he struggled to regain control of his highly aroused systems. Gears whirred, grinding and screaming with need as she ran her hands along his chassis, digging into sensitive wiring with almost frenzied passion. He forced his spazzing processor to function, if she kept this up he was going to overload and it simply wouldn't do anything for his reputation if he did so before her.

Grinning, he returned the favor, a satisfied smirk crossing his face as she shuddered against him, moaning softly. Rolling her underneath him, he trailed kisses down her chest plate, stopping to circle certain spots with the tip of his tongue as his fingers caressed every nook and cranny of her chassis, stroking her struts tenderly, before moving his hand upwards, gently circling her interface port with a fingertip. She gasped, crying out.

"Please... Oh... OOOH... SUNSTREAKER...OOOOOOH..."

He almost overloaded with pleasure as her hand slid down his abdomen towards the slot where his Interface cable was, then blinked in confusion as she stopped abruptly.

"Sunstreaker... Where's your interface cable?"

Confusion turned to horror as he looked down. There, where his interface cable should have been, was a gaping hole. Carved into the dented metal above it, were the words...

"Ratchet Was Here"

Sideswipe woke so fast he fell out of his bunk as the sounds of Sunstreaker's hysterical screaming filled the room. Scowling furiously, he kicked his thrashing brother.

"SUNNY! WAKE THE FRAG UP!"

Sunstreaker's blue optic's flickered on as he jerked out of stasis, then widened as he gasped, his systems revving with panic as he slid his hands between his legs, frantically feeling for his interface cable. Sideswipe kicked him again, a look of concern on his face as he stared down at his obviously glitching brother.

"First your screaming, now your feeling yourself up? I think something's wrong with your processor. I'm gonna go get Ratchet."

This time, Sunstreakers screams woke the entire base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, as promised, the sequel to WTF, attack of the plot bunnies. It just so happens, I'm reading a really raunchy romance novel and I had this gloriously evil idea to make this 25 ONESHOT Romance fics. Same thing as WTF, if you see a plot bunny that you want to use, go for it! There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an official challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**WARNING: MAJOR SLASH, SMUT AND ALL SORTS OF OTHER GOODIES! THERE WILL BE SUBJECT MATTER IN HERE VERY CLOSE TO BEING LEMONS, LIMES, CROSS DRESSING AND VERY POSSIBLY RAPE! For those of you new to fanfiction terminology, that means SEXUAL CONTENT. If you can't handle that, stop reading now. **

**I dunno where this will go, but it's going to be toe curling... **

**No worries, I will try to keep this Rated T... **

**Chapter Two- In my hour of need... **

It was the middle of the night. All but the bare minimum were off duty and everything was quiet and peaceful. Just how Ratchet liked it. It was a time to get work done, due to the fact that his med bay was usually either full of recharging mech's in recovery, or empty as it was tonight. It just so happened, that he was so engrossed in repairing a plasma drill, that he didn't notice when the med bay door slid shut and locked. He didn't even realize he wasn't alone until the sound of a the security camara being ripped violently from its mountings was heard, followed by the sound of said camara being crushed under a massive metal foot and tossed in the trash bin. A soft grin crossed his face as he looked up to see his very favorite patient standing there.

" Need I remind you, this is a Med Bay?" Ratchet put a dangerous edge in his voice, narrowing his optics.

"No sir... "

Ratchet scowled. "On your knees soldier. NOW."

His patient dropped to his knee's obediently, head bowed.

"The safety word is Screwdriver. Do you understand?" Ratchet snapped.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Your here for maintenance correct?"

"Yes sir!"

"On the table. Face down. MOVE IT OR I'LL DISMANTLE YOU AND PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER INSIDE OUT!"

Ratchet's patient scrambled, climbing onto the table and stretching out while Ratchet made a show of slowly laying out his most wicked looking tools. The patient squirmed and was met with a wrench against his head, but not with Ratchet's usual warning dent. This blow was meant to inflict damage and it did, a trickle of energon leaking from a crack in the face plate where the tool had viciously struck.

"DID I TELL YOU TO SLAGGING MOVE YOU GLITCH INFESTED PILE OF RUSTY BOLTS?!"

Ratchet's usual exasperated tone, was gone. Replaced by something sinister, almost frightening.

The mech's voice quivered "No sir..."

Ratchet reached to the side of the table, slowly, but roughly slamming the mech's hands against the table and strapping him down, blue optics blazing furiously. The Mech on the table moaned softly, his voice husky.

"You forgot somethin Ratch..."

The medic put another dent in the Mech's face plate, this time with his fist. "I NEVER FORGET ANY THING! I AM THE BEST MEDIC IN THE KNOWN UNIVERSE!"

"Screwdriver"

In an instant, Ratchet changed, all evidence of his sinister side gone as he said softly "You know I'm getting too old for this. What is it?"

The mech on the table grinned "Megatron."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you... Sir!"

In an instant the sinister, angry Ratchet was back. With a snarl he grabbed the mech on the table by the throat, slamming his head against the metal with a loud thunk and pinning him there. With a snarl he leaned in, until he was inches from the other mech's face. Angrily he growled.

"You will refer to me from this point on, as Lord Megatron. Do you understand?"

"Y...Yes sir...I mean..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU PATHETIC PILE OF SCRAP!" Ratchet dug the tips of his claws into the sensitive wiring of his patient's neck, smiling evilly at the small gasp of pain that resulted.

"LORD MEGATRON!"

"Very good. Shall we begin?" Ratchet grinned cheerfully, picking up a tool and caressing it seductively. The Mech's blue optic's widened.

"Y...Yes... Lord Megatron!"

Without a word, Ratchet grabbed the mech almost viciously by his cod piece and yanked him upwards, slamming the tool into his exhaust port almost violently. The resulting moans did nothing to slow him as he began his work.

"You will sing while I work."

The mech on the table lifted his head, raising an optic ridge. Ratchet replaced the tool with a steel toothed brush, scrubbing viciously. The mech's optic's flickered as he groaned.

"Now."

"I...I...I'm a little...T...T...Tea...P...P...PRIMUS"

"TEA POT YOU GLITCH! THE WORD IS TEA POT!" Ratchet practically screamed it and brought his elbow down on the Mech's abdomen, the pained gasp bringing a wicked smile to his face.

"T...T...Tea...P...Pot..."

Ratchet rammed the brush in further. The mech moaned again, squirming as he yanked the brush out, dipping it into a small barrel of cleaning liquid, then ramming it in again, this time brushing back and forth vigorously, scrubbing so roughly the room was filled with the sound of scraping metal.

The mech on the table's systems revved to the point of squealing as the assault on his internals continued violently.

"SING!"

"T...Th...There...Once was a... Mech...named... OOOOOOOOOOOOH..."

The song cut off with an almost frantic moan as the mech on the table arched his back, straining against his bonds. Ratchet had removed the brush and replaced it with another tool, this one a specially shaped buffer, which was now spinning inside of him.

The whine of the mech on the table's systems grew until it sounded like an engine with a blown fan belt, squealing loudly , almost drowning out the sound of pained, almost desperete moaning coming from him as the buffer was pulled out and a hose was shoved in, flushing the exhaust system with a high powered spray of warm water. With a hoarse cry, the mech on the table overloaded, his optic's flickering and going dim as his body jerked, then went still.

Ratchet smirked as the mech weakly rebooted, all traces of the angry, violent medic gone as he gently undid his bonds.

"We're done."

The mech on the table nodded slowly and pushed himself off the table, swaying slightly.

"Thank's Ratch..."

"I'll see ya next month."

As the Mech slowly made his way to one of the recharge berth's in the back of the med bay, and collapsed into stasis, Ratchet smiled softly and updated his medical records. Primus forbid anyone ever found out just what it took to get Ironhide to come in for an exhaust flush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, as promised, the sequel to WTF, attack of the plot bunnies. It just so happens, I'm reading a really raunchy romance novel and I had this gloriously evil idea to make this 25 ONESHOT Romance fics. Same thing as WTF, if you see a plot bunny that you want to use, go for it! There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an official challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**WARNING: MAJOR SLASH, SMUT AND ALL SORTS OF OTHER GOODIES! THERE WILL BE SUBJECT MATTER IN HERE VERY CLOSE TO BEING LEMONS, LIMES, CROSS DRESSING AND VERY POSSIBLY RAPE! For those of you new to fanfiction terminology, that means SEXUAL CONTENT. If you can't handle that, stop reading now. **

**I dunno where this will go, but it's going to be toe curling... **

**No worries, I will try to keep this Rated T... **

**Chapter 3- Some people love bad boys... **

Jazz flinched, bracing himself as Ironhide slammed him viciously against the wall, a cannon aimed inches from his head, the heat off of it as it charged making his cheek burn. He knew this day would come. He knew they would find out and he was expected to be deactivated for it. He didn't blame them. He was a horrible, awful bot. He deserved it. There would be no matrix for him, he would be going straight to the pit.

"You slagging sack of frag..."

"You heard about my resignation then." It was said simply, not a question, an acknowledgment of fact. He already knew the answer. The expression on the weapon specialist's face was clear. He had wished Jazz would some how disprove it, or at least show some form of denial.

"Yeah. I heard. I just don't believe you would do somethin so stupid. Why Jazz?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I love him?"

"Jazz, this ain't right and you know it."

"Of course I do. That's why I'm leaving." The cannon lowered, replaced by a fist, which crashed into his face plate with such force his processor rebooted. As he struggled to remain on his feet, he looked up at Ironhide, who was glowering with almost homicidal rage.

"You selfish coward..."

Ironhide continued, his voice seething with barely held back fury as he pummeled him, wiring screaming in agony as armour dented under the massive mech's fists. Jazz didn't even try to defend himself. He was fairly sure he was going to be beaten to death when another voice boomed across the room.

"IRONHIDE! STAND DOWN!"

Now the real terror would begin. Jazz winced as Ironhide dropped him, his legs refusing to support him as his severely damaged systems sputtered and malfunctioned. To his surprise, the expression on Optimus Prime's face turned to one of almost fatherly concern as he crouched. As energon pooled beneath his broken body, Jazz couldn't have gotten up if he tried.

"Kill me quick Prime... Please... I swear... I didn't mean to hurt anybody..." Jazz's vocal processors glitched as he moaned softly, making his voice sound raspy and faint. Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"I would think after all we've been through together, you would know me better then that Jazz. Come on, lets get you to Ratchet."

Jazz stared at him in confusion as he scooped him gently into his arms, carrying him like a sparkling towards Med Bay.

"But..."

Optimus paused, looking down at him with those beautiful blue optics. So gentle, so compassionate, it made Jazz's spark ache at the thought of what this must be doing to his oldest and dearest friend.

"We can't help who we love Jazz. I must say... I will miss you when you leave, but you will not be judged for it. Not by me."

Jazz's tormented spark calmed as he heard those words. Somehow, they almost made the massive mess he was in seem bearable.

Burrying his face against Optimus's chest plate, streaks of blue cascading down his face, Jazz struggled to make his vocalizer work as his failing systems finally forced him into stasis lock.

"Thank... You..."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge as Optimus carried a battered looking Jazz into Med Bay.

"What happened?"

"Ironhide tried to kill him."

Ratchet's optic's widened slightly. That made no sense, even though Ironhide and Jazz were no longer lovers, they had been the very best of friends.

"Why?"

Optimus sighed, gently laying Jazz on the Med Bay table. "If I tell you, will you swear to me that you will not treat Jazz any differently because of it?"

Ratchet almost looked offended. "Optimus, you have seen me treat decepticons on the battle field. I'm a medic, not a judge."

"Jazz is joining the Decepticons to be with his spark-bonded."

The sound of Ratchet's scanner hitting the floor echoed through the Med Bay.

"Who...?"

"Megatron."

The sound of Ratchet hitting the Med Bay floor as his processors shorted and rebooted followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, as promised, the sequel to WTF, attack of the plot bunnies. It just so happens, I'm reading a really raunchy romance novel and I had this gloriously evil idea to make this 25 ONESHOT Romance fics. Same thing as WTF, if you see a plot bunny that you want to use, go for it! There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an official challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**WARNING: MAJOR SLASH, SMUT AND ALL SORTS OF OTHER GOODIES! THERE WILL BE SUBJECT MATTER IN HERE VERY CLOSE TO BEING LEMONS, LIMES, CROSS DRESSING AND VERY POSSIBLY RAPE! For those of you new to fanfiction terminology, that means SEXUAL CONTENT. If you can't handle that, stop reading now. **

**I dunno where this will go, but it's going to be toe curling... **

**No worries, I will try to keep this Rated T... **

**WARNING: SHONENAI! This means, Older Man/Young Boy. Now, in Japan? Young boy can be really young, like as in pedophile type stuff... Loveless? Which is a very good Shonenai by the way, the boy is 13 and the man, is in his late thirties... Since this is America and that sort of thing is considered illegal here... Which I agree with fully, most 13 year old boys don't even know what the word gay means, much less what to do about being it... We're going to up the age... Picture Bumblebee as being 18...Now. The point behind Shonenai is to portray a "father figure/child figure relationship in a romantic sense. No worries there, I got you covered. **

**Chapter 4- Sweet lil Bumblebee... **

"ITHINKILOVEYOU!"

With wide optics, Bumblebee looked up at the bot he had idolized from the moment he had first laid optics on him and felt as if he might just die. Every fiber of his being held frantically to the desperate hope that maybe, just maybe he wasn't about to die in a fiery explosion of death because of he was a stupid glitch that couldn't keep his slagging mouth shut. He silently begged Ironhide to say something. ANYTHING. Oh Primus what had he done?

Ironhide almost grinned at the frantic sound of Bumblebee's gears whirring in complete and utter panic. Keeping his face stoic, a feat only accomplished by millinia of practice, he simply raised an optic ridge. His voice betraying nothing, he finally spoke, sounding gruff.

"Where tha slag didja get that idea?"

Bumblebee choked on his vocal processor, his coolant systems almost burning themselves out as they struggled to cool his over heating systems.

Concerned by the massive amount of heat radiating off Bee, Ironhide pushed off the wall, just in time to catch him as he went into full blown stasis lock.

"You gotta be slaggin kiddin me..." Ironhide groaned, gently lifting the youngling into his arms and heading for the med bay.

Ratchet looked up in alarm at the groaning whines coming from Bumblebee's limp form as Ironhide walked in, cradling him like a sparkling.

"WHAT THE SLAG DID YOU DO?"

Ironhide lay Bumblebee on the table, as Ratchet grabbed a bottle of liquid nitrogen, filling a syringe as scans showed that overheating caused by stress had glitched out Bee's processor, yelling furiously at the weapons specialist. He was 99.9 percent positive Ironhide was the cause.

"Kid told me he loved me... Then dropped like a hot energon orb."

Ratchet's head jerked up so fast he almost stabbed the table with the needle he was about to inject into Bee's neck. Ironhide grinned broadly, looking proud of himself.

"An old bucket of bolt's like you? I better check his logic processor..."

Ironhide glowered at Ratchet, still grinning. . "Yer just jealous cause you ain't had a date in ten million years."

"GET THE SLAG OUT OF MY MED BAY YOU OVERGROWN BUCKET OF RUST!"

Ironhide chuckled as Ratchet injected the nitrogen into Bee's spazzing system, watching carefully as the temperature levels dropped rapidly and hesitated, optics resting on the still form of the little bot that had wormed his way around his iron spark. Ratchet grinned, seeing the concern on the usually grumpy warrior's face.

"He'll be fine Hide. GET."

Two hours later, Ironhide was in the shooting range, endulging in his very favorite pastime, right under slagging cons. Happily blowing the slagging pit out of battle drones, he almost got slagged when his attention was pulled from a hand to hand maneuver by the fact that Bumblebee had just entered the firing range.

"BEE! THINK FAST!" With a grunt he hurled the drone at the scout, grinning as the youngling beat the pit out of it, leaving it in pieces on the shooting room floor.

Moving into position back to back with Ironhide, Bumblebee dropped his battle mask over his face. Knowing Hide, the drone's were set at a level there was no way he could possibly beat on his own. He silently thanked Primus for the chance to show off. A shrill alarm marked the start of the second wave. Ironhide's cannon's crackled joyfully.

"Stay on yer toes Bee, they're gonna hit fast and hard. I got em set to level 9."

"Bring it!"

Ironhide couldn't help but grin at the cheerful enthusiasm in the Bee's voice as the drones advanced.

"Don't get cocky"

"Hey Hide?" Bumblebee ducked left to avoid a shot aimed at his head and landed in a crouch, cannon charged and ready.

"Yeah?" Hide blew the drone to bits, shooting over Bumblebee's head.

"I'm an idiot..."

Ironhide chuckled, tackling an incoming hand to hand drone as Bumblebee strafed right, taking on his own. " You'll grow out of it."

"I meant what I said..."

Ironhide grinned, ramming his fist through the drone and ripping out a handful of vital wiring, dropping it's now lifeless form on the ground in front of him. "I know."

"And...?"

The desperation in his voice had Ironhide worried the youngling would overheat himself again.

"Pause Training Excersize 228773-19781-G" In an instant, the Drone's went still. Bumblebee slowly stood up, meeting his optics. Ironhide leaned casually back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest and regarding the smaller bot with a raised optic ridge.

"Same question. Why do you think you love me?"

Bumblebee stared at his feet. Ironhide was thoroughly enjoying making him squirm.

"I dunno... I think... I always have... I love being near you... And when you say my name... I feel like my energon processor is vibrating... and... When you talk... I... I..."

Bumblebee stuttered, hesitating. Ironhide moved from the wall, gently lifting his chin with a fingertip and looking into those beautiful wide optics. Bumblebee's mouth dropped open slightly.

"You what?" Ironhide encouraged softly.

"I...Want to kiss you..." Bumblebee whispered

"Are you sure?"

Bumblebee nodded and Ironhide dipped his head, tenderly catching Bumblebee's lips with his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, as promised, the sequel to WTF, attack of the plot bunnies. It just so happens, I'm reading a really raunchy romance novel and I had this gloriously evil idea to make this 25 ONESHOT Romance fics. Same thing as WTF, if you see a plot bunny that you want to use, go for it! There are tons of super skilled fanfic writers out there and I have gotten several requests to "finish" the cliffhangers. So, I've decided to issue an offical challenge. Pick a plot, any plot that appeals to you. There is only one rule. You have to have the word WTF somewhere in the title, so that people know its part of the challenge. ANYTHING goes, that means you can take my plot idea and twist it any way you want. It can be as long or as short as you want it, from a ONESHOT to a multi chapter fic. I would rather not have my fic deleted, so I'm throwing in here that it has to follow the guidelines. I am challenging you to finish what I've started. So all you lovely fan fic writers out there. Get crackin. **

**WARNING: MAJOR SLASH, SMUT AND ALL SORTS OF OTHER GOODIES! THERE WILL BE SUBJECT MATTER IN HERE VERY CLOSE TO BEING LEMONS, LIMES, CROSS DRESSING AND VERY POSSIBLY RAPE! For those of you new to fanfiction termonlogy, that means SEXUAL CONTENT. If you can't handle that, stop reading now. **

**I dunno where this will go, but it's going to be toe curling... **

**No worries, I will try to keep this Rated T... **

**Chapter 5- Scream for me... **

"So. You you two want to be spies, eh? I think thats just great. Ya know, I use to be a spy. A damned good one too."

Sunstreaker grinned.

They had known this would happen of course, the minute they had decided to blackmail Ironhide by showing him the footage they had captured while on monitoring duty two nights ago.

Footage that they shouldn't have had, considering that the abandoned brig on the lower level was known as Jazz's sanctuary, Optimus Prime had backed the saboteur's order that no one was allowed access to it and no one was brave or stupid enough to rig a security camera there.

No one that is, but the twins. They had never been prouder of themselves. Of all the Autobot's, Jazz was the very hardest to prank. For years he had been foiling their attempts to pull one over on him and now, they finally had a chance for revenge.

They hadn't known what hit them of course. Sunstreaker had woken up enough to catch a glimpse of a blurr of silver and a wide grin, just before the sharp prick of a needle entering the energon line in his neck informed his panicked processors that something was very very wrong.

Now, as the drug slowly wore off, he found to his delight that instead of being in the matrix, he was in the very sanctuary he and Sideswipes had broken into to plant camera's three days ago, chained to the wall beside his furiously struggling brother. The wicked smile on Jazz's face both terrified and excited him. Oh yes, this was going to be good. The only downside was his vocal processor had carefully been disconnected, removing his ability to make even the slightest sound.

"Rule one, of being a spy my dear bots, is very simple. Don't get caught. Ever." Jazz said, his voice cheerful as he meticulously laid out his tools. Sunstreaker's amusement turned to fear as the door slid open and Ironhide ducked through the doorway. Jazz grinned, sliding an arm around his waist and leaning up on his tip toes. Ironhide lowered his head, planting a passionate kiss on his lover's lips before they both turned to Sunstreaker.

"Ya sure I can't just beat the slag out of em Jazzie?"

Jazz smirked "You can when I'm done. I wanna play first. Did you get it?"

Ironhide held up of all things, a can of high quality wax from Sunstreaker's personal stash. Sunstreaker grinned. Oh yes, this was going to be good.

"I was thinking, we would torture Sunny first. Sideswipe will be harder to break, so we'll warm him up by forcing him to watch."

"Sounds good ta me."

Ironhide held up his cannon, charging it and Jazz held the wax over it, heating it until it bubbled in its can. Sunstreaker could see Sideswipe's optics narrowed angrily as the Saboteur approached his brother.

"Try to scream for me Sunny..."

As Jazz rubbed the hot wax with agonizing slowness into Sunstreaker's chest plate sending shooting waves of pleasure through him, he really did try to do as Jazz asked. Oh yes, this most defiantly was going to be good. Sunstreaker was shaken out of his reverie when he caught sight of his brother, who was gasping and writhing. Confusion filled him as he realized the expression on Sideswipe's face was one of unbearable agony.

Jazz grinned wickedly and paused, looking up into Sunstreaker's optics, his voice almost giddy. "Oh I didn't tell you did I? Silly me. While you two were out cold, I took the liberty of planting a very special chip on your spark casings. Every time one of you feels pleasure? The other feels pain. I just love psychological warfare, don't you?"

Sunstreaker's grin disappeared.


End file.
